paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Runaway part 2
again, I invented all the characters and created them mentally, in this story we have the mention of 2 new puppies that may appear in the future ryder finds the chase and helps him up ryder and all the pups hug chase * Ryder: It's so good to have you back. Chase: Actually, no ... I live here now! Ryder and the pups (except chase): what ??? ryder: chase do not joke about it, this is serious business! Chase: It's serious, here with my parents. Chase goes back to the hole and kalheesi helps to climb * Kalheesi hugs chase and this causes skye to get a little jealous, but the jealousy of skye increases when chase from a nuzzle to kalheesi and return the hug * chase: ryder, this is my best friend! Kalheesi Chase: Kalheesi, this is ryder, the boy and the team of heroes who rescue adventure bay, are they skye, marshall, rocky, rubble, zuma, everest and tracker ryder: and the chase Chase: no more !!! Ryder: Chase stop it * Chase's parents come and hug him * Gabi: Why did it take so long? It's already night! persuer: because it's chase! what happened ??? chase: calm, calm, calm Gabi & persuer: Ok ok ok Chase: I was playing with kalheesi, when I fell into a hole, she tried to stop and could not, so falling down with me in the hole so I called the ryder to help me, this is my owner ryder ,, ryder this is my father persuer persuer: It's a pleasure to meet you ryder ryder: I say the same pers ... * is interrupted while persuer jump and hugs him ryder: woah, persuade why did you hug me? persuer: for taking care of my son all this time, if it were not for you and your team of puppies, we do not know what would have happened to him ryder: you are welcome persuer * persuer loose hug ryder ryder: Come on, let's go persuer: where to? ryder: Home! persuer: he's at home! ryder: chase will have to decide, I do not want to get into fights with anyone then he will choose * Chase looks at ryder and pups, then looks at his father (persuer) his mother (Gabi) and his family Chase: Ryder persuer: what? Chase: I'm sorry ryder ryder: how so? Chase: I'm staying with my family, and I'll visit you whenever I can, I promise! ryder: ok chase * in a sad voice * All The Puppies: chase do not go Skye: chase please stay Chase: I need to stay with my family, my brothers, my uncles and my parents! Ryder: Leave him puppies, he said he'll visit us whenever he can. * ryder hugs chase and starts to cry Chase: please ryder, do not cry, for us (with tears forming in your eye) all pups howl by chase decision Ryder: Okay, chase, we're going. Chase: But haha? Ryder: Yeah, we came to rescue you, and take you home, but I see that you've got a new one. Chase: I did not get it, I just came back * all cubs hug you again * All: Bye Chase Chase: Bye * he watches while ryder and the pups leave by the canine patrolman persuer: they looked cool Chase: yes they are, but I need to stay with you persuer hugs chase Kalheesi: Chase, thank you for saving me. Chase: you're welcome ^^ Kalheesi kisses chase and hugs him * Chase is ashamed and then returns the hug and kiss * they perceive the chase family looking at the two Chase: Ehhhh, yes! I remembered that I was going to speak to the Princess of Barkingburg Kalheesi: Yeah, I also remembered that I would play with my sister both go running Chase> thinking to himself * They both sleep next to each other, with Kalheesi thinking about Chase and Luna thinking about Heart Lion